The Christmas gift
by 1xmocha
Summary: What exactly makes a perfect hristmas gift? OT5 Christmas!


1The Christmas Gift

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T...ish

Warnings: mentions of Smex and cussing

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis not the characters

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Summary: What exactly make a perfect Christmas gift?

POT

Ah the smell of fresh baked cookies, the pine smell of the Christmas tree, and the many pissed off shoppers looking for last minute Christmas gifts...

"What the hell buddy?! Did you clearly see that I was about to pick that up?" Ryoma Echizen screamed at the man who for the sake of the moment we are going to call him Kevin because, Ryoma glared, Kevin would probably do something like this to intentionally or not, piss him off.

Here world famous tennis Pro Ryoma Echizen was arguing like a PMS'd teenager buying her first pad-but were sold out of them.

"Look here buddy. It's Christmas and I really need this here airport mug as a gift for my wife's dad." 'Kevin' glared back at him.

Ah yes, this wasn't your typical mall no. Ryoma was shopping for Christmas Presents...

At an airport...

And here he was on Christmas eve an hour before his plane leaves looking for Christmas presents for his 4 lovers.

So yeah he probably should have gotten them gifts beforehand but he was so busy w/ tournaments in the US that he was to tired to do much more.

And besides, he was never really good w/ ideas for presents and as much fun as it it to dress up like an elf and give each of them a lap dance is...it is bad to get repetitive.

Ryoma turned around and walked away from 'Kevin'.

Damn...now what?

POT

Fuji Syuuske lounged in his richest lover's bed and pulled out his phone.

He was bored...

With Ryoma gone away on a tournament and Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka at work and not coming home till later...

What the hell? It fuckin' Christmas Eve and they weren't even together.

He typed in a text to Tezuka.

_When r u going 2 b home?_

_F.S._

**Hey Shuu. We will be back 6 k?**

**T.K.**

Fuji sighed. Typical Tezuka...not even I love you...

_No...I'm bored..._

_F.S._

**We'll make up for it tonight...**

**T.K.**

_Saa...will you now? I miss Ryoma. _

_Is he seriously not going to be with us on Christmas Eve?_

_F.S._

**I talked to his this morning and apparently his flight won't be till Christmas day at night...**

**T.K.**

_That's so messed up. I miss my little slut..._

_F.S._

"**..."**

**T.K.**

Fuji smirked.

Tezuka was always so fun to mess with.

Now to wrap those presents...

POT

Sanada put down his brief case and went to see who was home.

It was Christmas Eve and...

And what?

One of his lovers wasn't even going to be with them on Christmas of all the days...

This the first time that he cursed tennis.

Sanada sighed and walked into the living room to see Fuji snuggled up on the couch with hot coco watching "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer"

This was exactly what he needed.

"Gen, welcome home I was getting bored by myself." Fuji smiled.

Sanada gave him a short kiss and sat down snuggling Fuji to him.

"You look pretty cosey here to me. Kunimitsu said he was going with Keigo to go pick something up so we got some time to kill..." Sanada smiled suggestfully.

"God that's the best suggestion I have heard all day..." And with that Fuji pounced on him.

POT

"Good lord. It is fuckin' 23 degrees F and it isn't even snowing. Ore-sama demands retribution!" Atobe chattered through his teeth.

Tezuka look amused at him.

"And here I was thinking you decided to go shopping with me to try out your new extra insulated coat...lot of good this purchase did you."

Atobe glared at him.

"I wanted to go shopping with you because everyone else was busy."

"Don't I feel loved now..."Tezuka snorted sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Kuni and besides, we should be wasting are breath on much better things..."

And with that Tezuka tilted his head to the side and kissed him in front of all the Christmas shoppers.

"Like this yes?" Tezuka smirked.

"Che. Asshole..." Atobe spoke and then looked surprised himself.

Tezuka's smirk widened. "You do realize you just sounded just like Ryo right now...Monkey King?"

Atobe glared.

"Shut up, _Buchou_, and help me finish shopping so we can go join Gen and Shuu and wallow in sex that Ryoma will be spending our Christmas for the first time in 5 years apart from us."

POT

Ryoma sighed as he picked up his luggage from the airport check out.

Fuck...his plane just landed in Japan and he still didn't have any presents for his lovers...

He watched as the man outside surprised his girlfriend by arriving early...

Ryoma smirked.

Maybe, just maybe his gift didn't have to be in an object form.

And this time, he didn't have to dress up like an elf...

He pulled out his phone and made his way to a taxi.

After all, who doesn't love surprises?

POT

Fuji was woken up by his cell phone.

God what time was it?

11:55 on Christmas eve after hours of sex...

This better be good...

"Hello?" Fuji answered tiredly noticing that his other lovers were waking up as well.

"Hey Shuu...Merry Christmas." Ryoma's breathy voice answered.

"Ryo-baby..." Fuji spoke happily now fully waking up his lovers.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Ryoma asked paying the taxi driver.

"Other than for it to snow and for your little slutty body to be here, nothing."

"That's what I thought." Ryoma's teeth chattered.

"You sound awfully cold? Where are you?" Fuji's concerned voice spoke back.

"It's snowing where I am right now."

"Really, I wish we could say the same thing." Fuji smiled thinking his lover at least had a white Christmas.

"You can..." Ryoma smiled.

"How?" Fuji looked amused now.

"Your so stupid Shuu...look outside you idiot." Ryoma laughed cutely.

Fuji motioned his lovers to the window.

Atobe drew back the curtains to the, surprisingly, whiteness of his front yard; and in the middle of the winter wonderland was a certain tennis player early from his trip.

"Surprise. Merry Christmas..." Ryoma winked.

His other lovers rushed down to go greet their missing lover while Fuji stood at the window sill.

"How did you..."

"Secret. Me and Santa have connections..."

"I see...You do realize I'm about to come down their and fuck your slutty, lying body for all it's worth right?"Fuji spoke seductively.

"Che...I am not a slut." Ryoma pouted.

"No your mine...ours..." Fuji spoke possessively.

"True. I'll see you downstairs. Monkey King's about to tackle me." Ryoma spoke as he shut off his phone to embrace his other lovers.

Fuji smiled at the scene and grabbed his coat and shoes to join them in the snow.

This was truly the perfect Christmas gift...

THE END!

I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas has a merry one and gets lot a cool presents. I know I am...;p


End file.
